A Regular Night Out
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: A normal night out for Sora, Riku, and Roxas can be an interesting thing. From getting kicked out of a restaurant to getting kicked out of a theater, they find they might as well go somewhere without people, like a hotel room. SoraxRikuxRoxas
1. The Restaurant

**A Regular Night Out**

"Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck," Sora blurted out childeshly as he read down a menu at a restaurant with his very good friends Riku and Roxas. Very good friends as in lovers. He had been simultaneously dating them both. Sora enjoyed belonging to a threesome because he could not stand to be with one and not the other. It was not a conversation piece, but it was fun.

"Sora, could you be more immature?" Roxas asked as he threw a breadstick at him.

"Yes," Riku responded. "He could of done that." The waitor approached with a less than enthused look as he noticed the breadstick being thrown. You could tell he did not want to serve them.

"Ready to order," he asked in a bit of rude tone. Riku intended to say something to the rude waitor, but Sora dived into questions. The kind of questions a mother chastizes her child for asking.

"This turkey thing, do you shove that nasty stuff in it?" Sora asked with a straight face. Roxas fought back a laugh. Riku just shook his head.

"Sir, if you are referring to the stuffing than, yes," the waitor responded.

"That is gross. Why would you do that? Okay how about the macaroni. Is it Kraft Macaroni and Cheese?"

"Sir, this is not a Wal-Mart, this is a restaurant-"

"So it sucks?"

"Sir-"

"How about your burger. Does it have all that nastified stuff on it?" Sora asked not even remotely joking. Riku and Roxas were now both biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"Sir, if you are referring to the condiments, we put them on a seperate plate for you to assemble," the waitor told him, becoming annoyed and having a difficult time not showing it.

"Why should I do it? I don't work here. Forget it. I will just have a steak," Sora told him, closing his menu and only now noticing his friends faces. "What?"

"How would you like your steak done?" the waitor asked reluctantly.

"Umm...I don't know. However my mom does it. Riku and Roxas could not hold back anymore and began to laugh loudly. The waitor closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"And you boys?" he asked.

"The same," they both said.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, are we seeing that movie or not?" Roxas asked.

"Ya!" Sora yelled.

"I suppose so. I want to see it," Riku said.

"I am telling you, it isn't that good. I saw it a couple days ago," Roxas said.

"You forget. Sora and I don't care what you think," Riku joked.

"Well, then I will remember not to tell you how much you suck at giving blow-"

"What do you gentlemen want to drink," a different waitor asked. "He forgot to ask you."

"Grape soda," Sora responded.

"Root beer," Roxas said.

"Tea," Riku said last. The waitor walked away.

"Tea? What are you, 70?" Roxas asked. Riku simply stared at him. The waitor quickly returned with their drinks. After that came the food.

"Steak is good," Sora said with a full mouth.

"Have you ever been to a restaurant?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked after swallowing.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Roxas said, throwing a small piece of steak at him.

"Stop throwing food at me!" Sora yelled as he picked up his entire steak and threatened to throw it.

"You won't throw that whole thing," Roxas said confidently.

"Yes he will," Riku said quietly, right before Sora threw it. Roxas ducked down and it flew through the air and smacked a man in the face.

"You have got to be joking?" Riku said, putting down his knife and fork.

"Oops!" Sora exlaimed.

"You three, pay and get OUT!" The arogant waitor yelled.

"That jerk," Roxas said. "We should throw something at him."

"He is too far. Only Riku could hit him," Sora implied.

"No. I am not throwing my steak at him."

"Please!" Roxas begged.

"Riku, come on. You have to!" Sora pleaded.

"You know you want to," Roxas said as Sora handed the steak to him.

"Oh what the hell," Riku gave in. He grabbed the steak and overhand throwed it.

Within seconds it collided with the waitors face, causing him to fall into a another waitor with a large tray of food that spilled onto an elegantly dressed woman who cursed and backed into a fish tack that toppled over next to a small girl who screamed and ran into an old woman who bumped a table causing a candle to fall and light a centerpiece on fire that burned a man's hand and caused him to instinctively pull it away, accidentally backhanding his wife across the face which caused her to fall backwards on a waitress' foot who threw up the plate she was holding, causing a chicken leg to hit a fan above and send it flying into a large man's head who lost his balance and fell onto a table that broke in two on impact. A disaster indeed.

"Wow," Sora said impressed. Riku and Roxas grabbed him and sprinted out of the restaurant.


	2. The Theater

**Chapter 2: The Theater**

Upon exiting the restaurant, the trio sprinted down the sidewalk until they reached an alley far enough away to run in.

"Geez! What a priceless moment!" Roxas said through heavy breathes as he sat against the wall.

"We can never go back there again. What a great idea," Riku said sarcastically.

"Hey! You threw it, and besides, it was funny," Sora told him.

"Aww. Poor Riku. He really liked that restaurant," Roxas teased.

"I did. My dad took me there right before he died," Riku said, acting like he felt a great deal of remorse. Sora tried not to laugh, knowing it was a lie. Roxas, however, did not know and began to immediately apologize.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I'll go back and tell them it was my fault," Roxas said.

"Ya, you probably should," Riku told him.

"I will. I'll...wait a minute," Roxas said, finally seeing through Riku's lie. "You jerk! I can't believe you would say that."

"So, Sora. Shall we go to the movies?" Riku asked, ignoring Roxas.

"Race you there!" Sora yelled while he began to sprint out of the alley.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled as they abandoned him.

Sora looked behind him to find he was running the opposite way of Riku.

"Oh ya," Sora said to himself, realizing the theater was the other way.

At the theater, Riku came in first, Roxas second, and a severely disappointed Sora last.

"Wow, Sora. There was no effort in beating you this time. That was sad," Riku told him.

"That wasn't fair," Sora mumbled.

"I'll get the tickets. You two get the soda and popcorn," Roxas said.

"Whatever," Riku said pulling Sora inside the theater by the hand.

"We need candy too!" Sora said as they approached the counter.

"You are kidding me, right?" Riku said as he pulled out a twenty to pay for pocpcorn and a soda.

"No. Come on, you're loaded!" Sora nearly yelled.

"It's a twenty. That's not exactly-"

"But they have skittles!" Sora interupted as the clerk pushed the popcorn and soda toward them.

"Do you want anything else, or not?" The clerk asked.

"No-" Riku started.

"Skittles-"

"I said no-"

"Skittles-"

"Sora will you-"

"They're made with juicy flavors," Sora continued. Riku stared with disbelief on how bad he wanted these skittles.

"Fine. Get your damn skittles," Riku said.

"Yes!" After paying they met with Roxas and went to find seats. It was not too crowded, but there was still a lot filling the seats. They picked three seats closer to the front and sat down. Riku sat in the middle of Roxas and Sora. Sora quickly inhaled his skittles as if he had a time limit to eat them.

As the movie started they digged into the popcorn and made fun of the previews to all of the bad movies coming out. They quickly got yelled at by some of the audience at there laughing.

"Excuse me, but I need to be able to hear the movie," a annoyed man whispered.

"Shut the hell up," Riku said. The man turned around with an insulted look.

"Riku," Sora said. "That was rude." Riku and Roxas both stared at him.

"I'm rude?" Riku asked. Sora smiled widely.

"Yep." Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora began getting bored and started to get sleepy when he noticed RIku was shifted awkwardly in his seat. As Sora opened his eyes completely he noticed that Riku was making out with Roxas.

"Hey! What about-" Sora started.

"Shhhh...Oh my god!" the man yelled as he noticed what was happening behind him. "This is not a hotel-"

"Shut up," Riku and Roxas said together this time. He turned with another angry look.

"Sorry, Sora. You feeling left out?" Riku said, attempting to lean towards him to kiss him. Sora turned his head.

"Maybe I would rather have Roxas right now," he teased him.

"I bought you Skittles," Riku said.

"Oh ya. That's true." Sora began to make out with Riku and began accidentally kicking the seats in front of them as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"Would you please-" the man raised his voice as he turned around again.

"SHUT UP!" Riku, Roxas, and Sora all yelled this time.

"SHHHH!" the whole audience hissed.

"Let's just leave," Sora suggested.

"Alright," Riku agreed. The crowd became irate with their talking and standing up.

"Shut up, shut up. The movie sucks anyway," Riku said. Just before they exited the room Roxas turned to tell the audience something.

"They all die at the end," Roxas said loud enough for them all to hear it. The entire room moaned in anger.

"You stupid asshole," one guy yelled.

"If you're going to say something, get up to say it," Riku told him. The man stood up and walked up to them.

"You-" he began. Sora punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards and rolled down the aisle.

"Sora!" Roxas exlaimed in shock.

"What's going on?" an usher yelled out to them.

"That man is freaking out and cussing. We are leaving. I can't believe what kind of place you are running here," Riku said, pushing his fake acting over the top to be serious.

"Sir, please. We will get him out. Would you like a refund?"

"You piece of shit-" the man yelled as another usher escorted him out.

"Yes. A refund would be nice," Riku stated.

"Of course."

After they received their refund they did not deserve, they walked out of the theater.

"Wow. We are not good people," Roxas said.

"No, but we are lucky," Riku said.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but if we go somewhere with people again, I'm afraid we may get arrested," Roxas said.

"So where do we go without people?" Sora asked.

"How about a hotel," Riku said with a seductive voice.


	3. The Hotel

I apologize for how long it took me to finish this story. I was not in the mood to write for a while after I started to have some extremely confusing mixed feelings about this guy...anyway, it took me a bit to understand what I wanted to do about it and I finally decided and am going to...but enough rambling about my life...I hope you enjoy the last chapter. (And thank you reviewers. You are what helps me want to write more!) **

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Hotel**

As they all walked in the Destiny Island Hotel, they all had one thing on their mind. Riku was already grabbing Sora's butt.

They walked up to the check-in desk to a tired woman in her thirties.

"Yes?" she asked.

"One room please," Riku stated. She slowly began to work on her computer.

"Tonight," Roxas informed her.

"I am working on it. Calm down," she said through a yawn.

"If you don't hurry, I promise I'll give you something to wake you up and fuck these boys right here," Riku informed her. Her eyes widened in disbelief, unsure if she heard correctly.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?" Riku asked as though he was not sure what she wanted.

"Did you...Did you just say-" the woman asked hesitantly.

"I wanted a room. Yes. I do want a room," Riku told her. The woman quickly gave them a room key and sat confused, but awake, at her desk.

"Second floor?" Roxas asked. "As if there is anyone on the first. No one comes here."

They stepped in the elevator and as soon as the doors shut, Riku pushed Sora to the wall and dug into his mouth with his tongue. Roxas began to lick and kiss Sora's neck as the elevator halted at their floor. They all broke apart and quickly stood like normal people as the doors slid open.

"Evening, boys," as elderly man greeted them as he stepped in and they stepped out.

"Evening," Riku said politely.

"Hello," Roxas said after Riku.

"That was close," Sora said, earning him two painful nudges as the man thought about what he said. The elevator's doors shut and descended.

"Well, it _was_ close," Sora admitted.

They found their room and walked in.

Roxas took off his shirt and ran into the bathroom to turn on water to the shower.

"I'm taking a shower. I'm dirty," Roxas informed them.

"Are you inviting us?" Riku asked.

"Either way, I am coming in!" Sora said.

After Roxas adjusted the water to a nice warm temperature, they all climbed out of their clothes without hesistation. Sora stopped to view Riku as he pulled his boxers down past his swelling privates.

Roxas climbed in and stood in the comfortable flow of water. Sora joined him. Then Riku. Riku spun Sora around and began playfully sucking on his neck. Roxas crawled under Sora to reach Riku's erected penis. He began sucking slowly on it, enjoying it. Riku moved up to Sora's mouth and kissed him passionately on the lips. Soon after he pushed his tongue between his lips and found the opposing tongue. Roxas was now sucking fast on Riku causing Riku to have a bit of trouble standing up. Riku leaned on Sora who back against the wall as the water drizzled down the back of his head.

Riku released into Roxas mouth and Roxas licked every inch of the penis to get it all. Riku had Roxas turn around and lay down. Sora started rubbing soap on his cock as he say Riku was on his knees to suck Roxas' penis. Sora gently rubbed Riku's entrance making him moan. Sora always shivered when he made Riku feel such satisfaction. He started to slowly thrust himself into Riku as he tried to stay on task. Sora felt a rush of pleasure as he began thrusting into his friend faster with more force. After Roxas achieved his orgasm, Riku swallowed the cum and began breathing deeply. Roxas ran his hands through his hair. Sora finally released into Riku and he quickly pulled out and sat down. Riku stood up to wash off, then turned off the water.

"Well, how was it?" Sora asked.

"Perfect," Riku said, gently kissing him on the lips. Roxas threw them both towels and they all dried up as they walked into the bedroom.

"I'm pretty exhausted," Sora said as he fell onto the bed. Roxas joined him in a cuddle. Riku streched giving them both a fantastic view of his naked body. They stared at his strong chest and abs. They both began to get hard again.

"Ha. You two are horny," Riku said as he noticed.

"Of course we are. We are always around you," Roxas told him as he began to stroke Sora's penis. Riku climbed on top of Sora and began licking up and down on Sora's erection. Roxas joined him in licking. Sora moaned on pleasure as he felt two tongues slid around his penis. Roxas retreated and let Riku finish the job. Roxas started to make out with Sora, playfully biting his lip and rubbing a thumb around his nipple.

Riku finished and stepped off the bed to grab something in the bathroom.

"Complimentary lotion," Riku said. "It's like their begging you to have sex." Riku poured some on his erection and rubbed it around with the help of Sora. Roxas took some and began fingering it up Sora's entrance. When Riku was ready, he positioned himself on Sora and pushed his way through the soft tunnel. He thrusted in and out at a faster rate then Sora had went making Sora clutch the sheets in slight pain. He found Roxas' hand and squeezed it. Soon after, Sora began relaxing it and found the immense pleasure in it.

"Keep going, Riku!" he yelled. Riku made one final thrust before exploding inside of his younger friend.

"Wow, Riku," Sora said. Riku relaxed next to Sora and Roxas layed down on the other side of Riku. Sora layed his head on Riku's chest and Roxas did the same. Riku wrapped his arms around them both and they fell asleep together.


End file.
